brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Pirate
Space Pirate: a cruel crook who robs spaceships of freight and money in outer space, compared to a historical pirate who robs ships on oceans. When merchant astronauts haul freight and passengers between different planets/solar systems, pirates will eventually rob them. Science fiction has two types. One is the realistic SF sort, violent offenders in spacecraft, who assault other spacecraft. These speak Future Slang, wear Space Clothes and carry rayguns, like other space opera characters. The second type is based on the 18th century sea pirate cliches from swashbucklers, only in outer space. They speak with Cornish (UK) accents, say "Arr!" often, wear beards, tricorn hats and fly spacecraft shaped like ocean-going ships. They may have real or robot parrots, bionic limbs and eyes or typical hooks, peg-legs and eyepatches. Captains of either type may lead fleets of 400-2000 spacecraft, with crews of 70,000. Typical pirate vessels may hold crews of 30-200, compared to merchant crews of 10-20 Space Truckers, based on historical ocean-going pirates. Bmup2p16.jpg|Gorta and Zamm leave Chaadi. Examples: * "The Space Pirates" Doctor Who (1969) episode had the realistic type;" The Pirate Loop," etc. had space buccaneers with gold earrings, robotic parrots, "Jolly Roger" spacesuits and names such as "Jimm" and "Captain Glint's treasure," etc. the show's storyline had many such offenders. * Metroid video game series has Bug-Eyed Monster star buccaneers, etc. * Futurama had an extraterrestrial space pirate who wore 3 peg legs out of 4, eyepatches on 2 of 3 eyes and parrots on 3 of his 4 shoulders. He attacked the protagonists' Planet Express ship with galleon-like starships and artillery, threatening to send its crew to "Davy Jarg's locker" and realizing at the point of death, that "me children are me real treasures." * Outlaw Star's cast, the women on Vandread, Babylon 5's corsairs and Ryoko on Tenchi Muyo are realistic sci-fi space freebooters. Captain Harlock is the cliche swashbuckler type, with a Military Mashup Machine starship with a submarine-like bow, battleship fuselage and galleon-like tail. * Firefly's Reavers (space zombies) and Warhammer 40,000's Dark Eldar (space dark elves) both rob spaceships, sexually assault, torture, kill, skin and eat their nonsurvivors bodies and souls, to keep the latter's Evil deity from eating them, as he ate most of the Dark Eldar's ancestors 10,000 years before(Wikipedia, 2006-18; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Salmonson, 1982; Lanham, 1996). Bmup2p17.jpg|Space pirates attack the SS Mokk. Bmup2p19.jpg|The Mokk's passengers vote to settle Earth. Bmupp20.gif|The SS Mokk lands on Earth. In Brother Muscle: * In Brother Muscle #2, Tasha's parents were ambushed in an Asteroid Thicket by a space pirate ship, which damaged their SS Mokk's navigation and communications with raygun fire, throwing it off-course, forcing them to land on Earth instead of their intended destination, the planet Nyca. The Mokk's crew returned fire and destroyed the pirate ship and crew in self-defense. The unidentified pirate ship lacked a Jolly Roger and never communicated with the Mokk before firing on it, so its crew were probably realistic sci-fi space corsairs. The Mokk's captain chose Earth partly because it lacked space piracy (Lathan, 2013). * The revised series, Renown & Fascinator shows leather-clad, Tattooed Crook pirate Captain "Headhunter" Zedd of the S.S.Queen Annika's Revenge, a black triangle space battleship with a skull and crossbones hologram and markings, accosting the SS Mokk . '' Zedd and his crew were unemployed space navy from a past war, after their governments were overthrown in various revolutions and coups. The Revenge had a crew of 30 immortal 'Flying Brick' ''Super Soldiers (paranormal military members) and 15 starfighters (airplane-like small spaceship) and was armed with rayguns, Photo-proto-neutron Torpedoes (space missiles) and force field. Nanotechnology (science of atom-by-atom building) made the ship self-repairing, like the crew. "Surrender and prepare to be boarded or we'll blast your .*&%'#@ to ashes!" said Zedd to the SS Mokk's captain, Suzix "The Starbuster" Zaar. Unfortunately, Zaar and her crew were veterans from the first galactic revolution and had greater war experience to make up for their smaller numbers. The Mokk was also a nanotech space battleship, with rayguns, photo-proto-neutron torpedoes, a force field, a crew of 10 likewise Super Soldier legendary war heroes and 5 starfighters. It was now a Space Trucker vessel, carrying 1000 passengers from the war-torn failed state planet Chaadi to the utopian federation planet Nyca. Among the terrified passengers rode Gorta Horrn'r, pregnant with N'taashi Horrn'r (Ultraperson) and her husband Zamm Horrn'r, both non-violent antiwar activists since college, who fled Chaadi after a mercenary's mecha (giant robot) accidentally fell on their arcology (mile-high skyscraper0 apartment building during urban civil warfare. Unlike most merchant astronauts, the Mokk crew fought back, destroying the Queen Annika's Revenge with their Wave Motion Gun (planet or space fleet-destroying raygun) and fled before the ship and crew could reconstitute themselves (Lathan, 2019; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-19). Acknowledgements: * Lanham, MD, Pillaging the Empire: Piracy in the Americas, 1500-1750 (1996) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) * Salmonson, Jessica Amanda, Amazons! (1982) * TV Tropes Wiki, (2006-18) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Category:Characters Category:Alignments Category:Paranormal Category:Emergencies